U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,324 discloses a plastic enclosure employing a vertical hollow cylinder open at its lower end. The cylinder is snap fitted onto the open neck of a plastic container. A deck with an opening communicating with the open neck closes the upper end of the container. A cap having a sealing stud movable into and out of sealing engagement with the deck is connected to the cylinder by upper hinges as well as by a hinge assembly strap which is hinged to the cap and also hinged to the cylinder. When the enclosure is closed, the cap rests on top of the deck. When the enclosure is opened, the cap must be swung away from the cylinder to expose the entire deck.
The present invention is directed to a new type of plastic enclosure which utilizes fewer hinge connections and which has a cap which can be opened and closed with a snap action that only exposes a portion of the deck.